


Let in a Draft

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Loki, Boypussy, Cock Slut, Established Relationship, Feminization, Intersex Omegas, Kinktober 2020, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Loki, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Temperature Play, Top Thor, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 11. Watersports| Temperature play |StockingsLoki’s pregnancy has affected his body and mind in all sorts of ways, and one of them happened to be thinking that it was really hot, when really it isn’t at all.So he does the logical thing, and cracks open a window. Even though it’s freezing cold outside, and his alpha is right behind him to check he doesn’t hurt himself.Actually, maybe Loki could use those two things to his advantage…
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 141
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Let in a Draft

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> Wanted to try alpha/omega with this pairing! I hope it was interesting enough, hehe!

“Gods, it’s hot in here!”

“I dare to disagree, Dear Loki,” Thor says, muffled with his heavy hand partially covering his mouth, as he looks down at his list of tasks for the day: gathering more firewood, fixing a broken step on the porch stairs, visiting the local village to stockpile more for the upcoming heart of winter.

He wonders if perhaps Loki will come with to the town again, partially doubting it, considering he seems to grow more affected by a turbulent pregnancy every day. Thor thought it must be a single, strong son, just as he had been, but Loki bet it was a couple of mischievous twins, the kicking just too much for one, he said.

Well, soon enough, they would see who was right. By the town doctor’s estimate, it should be just a few more weeks until he was due, or, really, any day.

Either way, Loki was surely far along, and it showed in every way. Not only his abdomen wonderfully round with life, but the rest of his body, too.

His whole figure had curved out similarly, both with hormones working to prepare him for motherhood, and filling in with body fat, as he had been eating with a fervour like Thor had never seen in the years he’d known him. A truly insatiable appetite.

Insatiable, too, was everything else about Loki, as he got further along in the months.

He transformed seemingly with the seasons: the same old, irritably snarky brat in spring; a more distractable, but still recognizable form of himself in the heat of summer; flipping between withdrawn and distant to airy and giggly at the drop of a feather during a crisp fall.

And now?

Now he was downright mad.

He seemed to be constantly paging through every emotion like a thumb through a stack of letters, his emotions not only rapidly changing, but exponentially more intense than they had any right to be.

To be fair, it seemed it drove Loki madder than Thor. The omega would cry, tears streaming down his face, simply because he couldn’t find the book he wanted to read. And upon finding it, he would shake his head, crying again, but without the tears, purely in exasperation at the state of his mind, his body.

Thor would always wrap his arms tight around him, cloaking him in warmth as he reassured him he wasn’t crazy, it was simply the extreme change such a wondrous thing as pregnancy does to a man.

Loki would turn to glower at him, slapping his hand away and propping his feet onto the coffee table to read that book. See? Same old Loki, deep down.

But back to the present, perhaps all that explains why Loki is roaming around like he’s delirious, mumbling under his breath about the God damned heat.

“It’s this fireplace!” he gasps, waving to it like a great performance.

“I think it’s perfectly toasty, Loki. But if you don’t like it, I could take one of the logs out,” Thor says, already rising from his chair.

“Oh, no, no!” Loki giggles, rushing to him on platform heel’d boots, the rest of his outfit similarly unfitting for staying inside and going nowhere. Sometimes he just liked to wear nice things for himself, he’d say.

“You don’t have to get up, just stay right there,” Loki motions for Thor to sit. And begrudgingly, he does so.

He doesn’t think Loki knows how to safely handle himself around the fireplace, that was always his job, and especially while he’s with child, he always feels so possessive of his omega. So he watches him carefully, sneaking glances from behind his list so Loki won’t catch him and potentially complain.

So when Loki starts heading for a certain fixture in the room, Thor’s already there to stop him.

“What are you doing?” he asks, more concerned than anything.

“It’s hot, so I thought, you know, you do what you do when it’s hot!” he laughs.

Thor shakes his head. “Come now, Loki. You can’t be this illogical, surely.”

“Can I?” Loki tilts his head, face mostly coy.

But there’s a strange glimmer in his eye, a twitch of his rosy lips, that instantly gives Thor the impression that Loki is less than innocent.

Much, much less.

“Besides,” Loki says, turning back to the window, “you’re not the one who has to  _ carry our little ones, now are you?” _

It’s the way he whispers those words, so clearly meaning something else than just the trouble of motherhood, so low and quiet and  _ absolutely filthy. _

And if Thor weren’t sure exactly what Loki meant by that tone, he would as Loki bends at the waist to unlatch the window, pushing on its flimsy metal to let in a bit of fresh air.

But it’s not just fresh air. No, it’s freezing cold.

Especially compared to the fireplace close to the window, off to one side, guarding them partially from the chill that instantly seeps into the little cabin.

Thor’s instinct is to pull Loki away from the window before he catches cold or frostbite or Gods know what, but he’s stopped as a strong arm tugs him forward, pressing his hips right to Loki’s.

And the little slut bends right down, resting his arms and chest on the window so he’s sticking halfway out into the bitter morning cold outside, exposing himself both to the elements and in general, as his thin, low-cut nightgown leaves little to the imagination.

But his lower half remains safely inside, contrasting with the frosty air that immediately turns his nipples as hard as diamonds, shivering uncontrollably.

“Lo-”

“F-fuck me!” Loki begs, stuttering both from arousal, as well as his teeth chattering. “J-just shut up, a-and fuck me, p-please!”

Thor wants to tell him no, to pull him back and out of this stupid situation, but he knows that would only lead to endless grumbling the rest of the day.

So, instead of wasting time asking why in the world he would want to do this of all things, Thor simply reaches down to undress.

He finds Loki’s already ready to be fucked, bare ass and cunt exposed to him and his hardening cock. Which makes sense, considering they’d fucked only last night, and he hadn’t been wearing any then, either.

Thor lifts his fingers to his cunt, but Loki shakes even more, stuttering, “N-no, j-just f-f-fuck me!”

He really is concerned for Loki’s health and well-being, but he supposes he should just make this quick as possible.

And in a single millisecond, Loki’s world goes from a torturous mix of freezing cold on his face and breasts and seering hot on his legs and ass, to nothing but blinding pleasure.

Maybe what they say about fated pairs and one alpha being out there for one omega is true, or maybe Thor’s cock is just that thick and amazing, especially when it’s shoved directly inside of him with no warning or preparation.

Whatever it is, it’s fucking amazing.

Almost makes the sensory hell that is hanging out of a window on an early winter day make perfect sense.

And soon, only a few hard, deep thrusts later, Thor joins him. He presses him down further against the windowsill, covering him with his back all the way up to his ears, where he hears:

“You’re so desperate for my cock that you’ll do the silliest things for it, won’t you?”

Loki gasps, only able to stand there as his knees threaten to buckle, ass turning red under Thor’s unforgiving assault in and out of his wet pussy.

“Y-y-yes,” he can barely breathe, as hands snake around his chest to squeeze his hard nipples partially numbed by the immense cold, cupping his breasts nearly completely sapped of their body warmth.

Thor chuckles against his neck, pounding him hard and fast, bringing them to their ends in what must be record time. “I must say, this is inventive, even for you,” he laughs. “My little whore omega.”

Loki can barely even form thoughts, let alone words, leaving him just to gasp and cry out, moaning as that lovely cock rams in and out of him, forcing his slick cum to dribble down his legs.

“Do you want people to see you, perhaps?” Thor muses, sliding one of his hands down past the sill and to Loki’s belly, hanging low and protected back indoors. “To see me fucking you?”

Loki hums the affirmative, or at least, Thor thinks he probably does. Good enough.

“There are better places to do that, Omega. A forest, an inn room, perhaps behind a shop? How does that sound?”

Loki moans loud, loud enough it probably travels quite the distance outside. Thor grins at the thought of a stranger hearing such a whorish sound, hearing the sounds of their sex. Perhaps he could get behind this idea, himself.

It certainly works enough that, one hand bracing Loki’s stomach, the other abusing the flesh of his exposed breast, he’s coming to his end quickly.

His swollen knot already forms at the base, loads of hot seed ready to be sowed into Loki’s open cunt pulsing on his cock.

Loki cums first, however. He usually does, but it’s especially quick this time.

To be fair, he is only growing colder by the second, until the bone-deep chill has pinked and numbed his skin to the point he not only can’t really feel much, but can’t seem to think straight, either. Coupled with the heat from the hearth on his side still within the house, he’s utterly confused, body and mind tricked into believing he’s burning up, like the unbearable warmth of what’s actually frostbitten flesh.

And with those hands all over his body, Thor thrusting relentlessly inside of him, knot pressing against his pussy as a promise of what he’s going to do to him in just a second, he just can’t take it.

Loki squirts slick all over the both of them, the creamy cum only making the Thor’s thrusts that much easier.

And so his knot slides right in, driving home like it belongs inside of Loki’s cunt, filling him up with semen. Thor growls as his world explodes in pleasure, digging his claws into Loki’s skin and canines into his throat.

As soon as he’s done with that, though, he rips them both out and back from the window, latching it shut in record time.

“What’s the matter with you?” he snarls to Loki, who’s stuck in his lap as they move to wait on the bed, for the time being.

“Me? I’m not the one who fucked their pregnant wife hanging out of a window and who was dangerously close to becoming hypothermic!”

“...”

“Haha, just kidding!” Loki snickers, turning to cup Thor’s chin in his hand, then planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

“Thank you for that,” Loki purrs, a small, genuine smile crossing his face. “I don’t know, I just felt like I couldn’t take it anymore, like I was really going mad,” he frowns, “but then I remember that I have you, and you’ll always be there for me, in any way you can,” his smile returns.

He sighs, sitting back against Thor’s hard abs as he reverts to his normal, mischievous voice. “Anyway, I think you should hurry this,” he pulls uselessly against the knot tying them together, “up!”

“Why?” Thor furrows his brow in concern.

“Because, I think I’m just about ready to pop!”

“Really?” Thor asks, slack-jawed.

Loki stares at him, wide-eyed.

Then he breaks into loud laughter. “Oh, you dumb oaf of an alpha! Of course not, if I were, we would scent it, and I would probably be howling in pain! Ah, but no, I would like to go to the shops today. Get out of this cramped cabin.”

Loki turns to find that Thor definitely isn’t smiling back.

“Oh, come on,” Loki tuts, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “It’s only a little joke! Just preparing you for the real thing, which will be any day now, yes?”

“... Yes.”

“Mmm, yes. How wonderful. I do love you, Thor, despite all the things you’ve done to me.” He laughs again.

Thor breathes in deep, Loki moving slightly up on his chest, shifting on the knot and squinting in the pleasure that follows.

Then he lets that breath out, wrapping his arms around Loki as he lays back for the next half-hour.

“I love you, too, Loki. Despite all the constant misery you subject me to.”

“If by misery, you mean the fun and excitement of unpredictability,” Loki giggles, resting his head on Thor’s broad shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
> _
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
> _
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
> _
> 
> _ 

> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading! I would’ve included the stockings prompt, but I thought what I had was enough stuff, idk. Oh well! There’s always next fic ;)


End file.
